To give a heat sensitive adhesion property, a hot-melt adhesive powder is coated on a sheet such as a cloth, a non-woven fabric and the like. Hitherto, to coat said hot-melt adhesive powder on said sheet, a method A wherein an aqueous dispersion in which the hot-melt adhesive powder is dispersed is coated on the sheet by using a mesh roller, a method B wherein said hot-melt adhesive powder is strewed on the sheet, and the like have been provided.
Nevertheless, the method A has a disadvantage that said mesh roller is apt to be clogg by the nap of the cloth or the non-woven fabric and the method B has a disadvantage that it is difficult to hold said hot melt adhesive powder on the surface of the cloth or the non-woven fabric since a considerable amount of said hot-melt adhesive powder enters into the space between the naps of the cloth or the non-woven fabric resulting in a poor heat sensitive adhesion.
To solve the above described disadvantages, a dispersion in which a hot-melt adhesive powder is dispersed in the water the viscosity of which is increased by adding a thickener has been provided. Said dispersion has a structural viscosity such that said dispersion may not enter into the space between the naps to be held on the surface of the cloth or the non-woven fabric and said hot melt adhesive powder is effectively fixed on the surface of the cloth or the non-woven fabric.